[Field of the Invention]
The invention relates to a light guide bar and a connector assembly, and particularly to a light guide bar that can be easily fixed between two connectors and a connector assembly including the light guide bar and the two connectors.
[Description of Related Art]
Currently, screw tightening, adhesion, hot riveting and so on are common methods for fixing a component onto other components (e.g., connector) on a main board. In terms of screw tightening, it is required to respectively drill screw holes and through holes on two components and then tighten screws to fix the two components. In terms of adhesion, it may be difficult to determine whether the components are properly positioned if the space is limited, and overflow of the adhesive may also occur sometimes. In terms of hot riveting, the components need to be heated to be melted and deformed so as to be combined, which may be troublesome for fabrication.
In the case where the connector is a memory connector, since a high-end memory module may be provided with a fan on one side to quickly dissipate the heat generated by the chip on the memory module by air circulation, this type of memory module may be heavier. When the memory module is inserted into the memory connector on the main board, it may cause the case of the memory connector to crack. Thus, how to prevent crack of the connector is also an issue that needs to be addressed.